Business are business
by Nuharoo
Summary: Negocios son negocios/ Piensas que no tienes nada cuando en verdad lo tienes todo/ Estas en la cumbre pero fría y solitaria como en tus sueños no te viste/ "El negocio es siempre aplastar a los otros. No es un deporte para caballeros" - Por fortuna para usted, soy una mujer. Y lo bueno y lo malo quedan al margen de todo esto- contesto autosuficiente sonriendo con coqueteria. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto **no me pertenece. Solo escribo por amor al arte y sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**L**as clases de geometría nunca habían sido sus favoritas. Cielos, si que odiaba las matemáticas y la aburrida y monótona voz de su maestro no hacían mas que sumarle mas aburrimiento a la ultima clase de ese hermoso día de primavera.

Solo deseaba que el timbre sonara anunciándole el final de ese aburrido día. Solo deseaba salir y tomar su ruta favorita para llegar a casa, aquella relajante y tranquila ruta por la orilla de la playa. Ya podía verse ahí, caminando sin apuros, sintiendo las olas a lo lejos chocar contra las rocas, la salinidad del agua en el ambiente mientas el viento alborotaba su larga cabellera.

- Bien, pueden retirarse- anuncio el maestro de mediana edad dando por finalizado la clase ante el bullicio repentino que se había formado en la sala.

Sonriendo ampliamente y sin perder mas tiempo la chica de larga cabellera roja, piel clara y unos hermosos ojos color violeta, comenzó a meter todo rápidamente en su mochila sin importarle orden alguno, solo quería salir de allí lo mas pronto posible y caminar por su avenida favorita aunque... debía hacer algo primero, encargarse de algo o mejor dicho, de alguien: su pequeña y alborotada hermana.

**.**

**.**

Siendo las seis de la tarde en punto, una niña de 7 años de edad con piel de porcelana con unas extrañas pero adorables marcas en sus mejillas, melena rubia callendo por su lado derecho junto a una colera que adronaba su lado isquierdo atabiada con una cintita que hacia perfecto juego con sus celestes y vivaces ojos, se encontraba sentada fuera de la puerta de su sala de clases, mientras mecía sus piesecitos de adelante hacia atrás. No le importaba esperar a su hermana, a ella le gustaba caminar de regreso a casa con ella, era divertido jugar y pelear con ella por todo el camino.

Repentinamente diviso un punto color rojo parado en la entrada de su colegio. Fijando su atención en dicho punto, sonrió y corrió a su dirección. Su hermana esperaba por ella en la entrada.

**.**

**.**

- ¡Hanna oneesan, rápido!- gritaba la pequeña rubia algunos metros adelante deteniendo su carrera para esperar a su hermana.

- Ya ya Naruko, no te apresures- decía la chica pelirroja mientras caminaba calmadamente observando las olas y perdiéndose en el tono turquesa del mar. No tenia prisa alguna en llegar a casa y comenzar a hacer sus deberes.

Manteniendo sus ritmos en la caminata, la mayor caminando tranquila y la pequeña dando saltos y corriendo a tramos, repentinamente se encontraron con un hombre a la mitad de su camino, de una cabellera rubia brillante y algo larga, piel bronceada y una tranquila y familiar mirada azulina.

- ¡Abuelito!- grito la mas pequeña mientras corría a los brazos del hombre mayor.

- Naruko-chan- dijo mientras abrazaba a su pequeña nieta- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- ¡Muy bien, hoy aprendí a sumar!- contesto emocionada la oji celeste.

Ante la cálida y conmovedora escena que Hanna tenia enfrente, cualquiera hubiese sonreído, se les hubiese unido o sacado una fotografía; sin embargo ella solo pudo sentir angustia.

Ella hace bastante tiempo había aprendido que cuando su abuelito las iba a encontrar a mitad de camino solo una cosa podría significar eso: problemas. No para ella, no para su hermanita, pero problemas al fin y al cabo, problemas que de todas maneras las involucrarían.

Lentamente se acerco a su abuelo fijando su mirada violeta en la azulina de él, la cual al ver el rostro de la mayor de sus nietas, solo pudo sonreír calmadamente como siempre hacia mientras sus ojos la miraban con compasión, queriendo decir "lo siento" con aquellas señales. Hanna con eso bajo su cabeza y dejar caer los hombros, esos simples gestos le comprobaban sus sospechas.

Minato suspiro, como odiaba hacer eso.

No quería que sus nietas relacionaran el hecho de que las fuese a encontrar para distraerlas solo porque habían problemas en casa. Ya lo había hecho un par de veces antes y Hanna ya entendía a la perfección el significado de su encuentro: abuelo Minato + mitad de camino= problemas en casa.

Como odiaba que pensara eso, y se odiaba mas a si mismo por hacer comprobar la negativa relación de los hechos. No le gustaba engañar a sus niñas, pero ¿que mas podía hacer, a parte de distraerlas?

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones y volviendo su atención a la mas pequeña, comenzó a hablar para distraerlas.

- Bien mis niñas, ¿quien quiere un pastelito?

- ¡Yo, yo quiero!- decía animada la pequeña rubia.

El hombre mayor sonrió complacido, eso siempre funcionaba con su pequeña nieta quien no paraba de mirarle ilusionada, sin embargo era otra cosa con la mayor, quien no dejaba de mirarlo seriamente.

- Vamos Hanna-chan, ¿acaso no quieres...

- ¿Qué paso?-pregunto abruptamente manteniendo el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba ser tratada como una niña, ya tenia 10 años, ya era capaz de manejar las cosas cuando se ponían feas, ¡¿por qué todo el mundo seguia viendola como una niña?!

El oji azul ante la pregunta se mostró algo mas preocupado y sosprendido, Hanna tenia un impetu terrible cuando se lo proponia. Se veia que habia heredado algo mas que el color de cabello de su esposa Kushina, a la vez que dejaba ver el dificil carácter propio de su madre, aquella mujer rubia de ojos violeta que hace ya bastante tiempo habia dejado de ver... por fortuna de su hijo y la familia entera.

Sin embargo con sus apreciasiones sobre el carácter de su nieta, no se salvaba de la pregunta formulada. No esperaba contarle la verdad del asunto. No ahí, no ahora, no enfrente de Naruko.

- Oneesan, ¿acaso no quieres ir con nosotros?- pregunto la pequeña a la vez que mostraba su carita de pena dejando pasmada a la pelirroja.

¡No-puede-ser... esa carita! ¡Esa carita a la que no podía decir que no, es decir ¿que ser humano normal podría? Si aguaba sus ojitos y hacia un puchero de lo mas adorable!

- Claro que quiero, digo... ¿quien no quiere un pastel? Vamos- le dijo indicándole con un gesto que prosiguieran.

- ¡Vamos entonces!- Y automáticamente, luego de pronunciar esas palabras la pequeña volvió a recuperar su alegría característica, dando saltitos tomada de la mano de su abuelo, el cual sonrió victorioso. Si su estrategia de distracción no funcionaba con Hanna, siempre tendría a la mano el plan B: la carita de pena de su Naruko, misma técnica que utilizaba su hijo cuando tenia su edad y quería salirse con la suya.

_De tal palo tal astilla_ pensó complacido.

La pelirroja suspiro derrotada siguiéndoles el paso. Su hermanita si que era una actriz y manipuladora de primera. Siempre perdía apenas colocaba esa carita adorable frente a ella, no le gustaba ser vulnerable frente a esa esa expresión pero no tenia remedio. Suspiro nuevamente. Solo esperaba que las cosas estuviesen bien en casa.

**.**

**.**

Uno mas, uno mas y pararía, de verdad que si.

Eso era lo que quería pensar un hombre de cabellera rubia, piel bronceada con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas junto con unos siempre vivaces ojos azules cual cielo, siempre... a excepción de hoy, con la mitad superior de su cuerpo prácticamente tirada sobre la mesa junto con dos botellas de sake ya vacías, sirviéndose de una tercera sin medirse en absoluto.

- Naruto... ya basta. El que bebas sin parar no cambiara las cosas- decía una pelirroja mujer sentada a su lado, su madre, quien no paraba de restringirle el innecesario alcohol al necio de su hijo.

- Termino la botella y ya´ ttebayó- decía de una manera mal pronunciada mientras colocando la botella boca abajo, veía como unas escasas gotas de licor caían en su vaso.

_Gracias a kami_ pensaba Kushina ya bastante preocupada sobre el estado de su hijo, pero al ver que este se levantaba con claras intenciones de dirigirse al estante en busca de mas alcohol, la paciencia de la mujer llego a su fin.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, baka!- pronuncio mientras sin importarle el escaso equilibrio que tenia su hijo en esos momento, tomo su hombro y con fuerza lo volvió a sentar bruscamente.

Pero la rabia momentánea dio paso nuevamente a la preocupación al escuchar un sollozo proveniente de...

- Naruto, cariño ¿que pasa?- pregunto en el tono maternal que solo ella podía usar.

- ¿Que es lo que haré ahora´ ttebayó? ¿Que le diré a las niñas? ¿Como nos mantendremos?- se preguntaba metafóricamente mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

- Ay, cariño no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Minato y yo te ayudaremos- intento calmarlo mientras acariciaba su espalda y hombros, tal como solía hacer cuando el era un niño.

- No. no puedo dejar que hagan algo así- hablo esta vez mostrándose mas serio al respecto. Odiaba que sus padres le tuviesen compasión.

- Claro que puedes- dijo mas decidida la mujer- Siempre lo hemos hecho, somos tus padres´ ttebane.

- Mírame, mamá- dijo el rubio levantando el cuerpo de la mesa, mostrándose algo cabreado de la situación- Tengo 35 años y aun no he podido darles una vida estable a Hanna y a Naruko ¿Como les diré que su padre no tiene empleo? ¿Que soy un completo fracaso? ¡¿Que la loca de Shion puede venir y llevárselas cuando quiera?! ¡¿Como?!

- Eso nunca pasara- hablo seriamente la mujer dejando mostrar su enojo frente al mensionado nombre de esa mujer- Y estoy segura que ellas entenderán la situación.

- Entenderán que su padre es un fracasado- dijo con algo de amargura en su voz.

Por un momento la estancia se volvió silenciosa sumergiendo a ambos presentes en sus respectivos pensamientos, buscando la forma de salir de aquel problema. Pero algo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que ambos presentes volvieran su atención a quienes entraban por la puerta.

- Entonces ¡le dije que su muñeca salio volando y ella rompió a llorar!- comentaba animada la oji violeta.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- alegaba la mas pequeña inflando sus mejillas algo molesta, mientras un siempre tranquilo Minato entraba de ultimo riendo por lo bajo para no ofender a la menor.

Sin embargo las risas se acabaron al entrar al salón y ver lo que acontecía.

- Papá...- pronuncio preocupada la menor de las hijas al ver a su padre en ese estado.

_Esto es malo pensó_ Hanna para si al ver la escena completa. Botellas de sake que suponía vaciadas por su padre al verle con la mitad superior de su cuerpo tirada sobre la mesa con los ojos hinchados y rojos, no sabia si por llanto o por la cantidad de bebida consumida. Veía como la abuela Kushina lanzaba miradas preocupadas a su abuelo y noto como se tenso el ambiente de repente.

Ciertamente sabia que su padre no solía sonreír como hacia antes, no era ciega como para no darse cuenta de aquello, pero aun así, salia adelante, se animaba... sin embargo, nunca había visto a su padre así... destruido y sin ánimos. _Nunca a excepción de ese día... el día en ella se marcho _pensó por unos momentos. Hanna apretó sus ojos en un intento de retener los recuerdos que comenzaban a surgir en su mente, era doloroso recordar ese suceso, tanto o mas doloroso que ver a su padre en ese estado tan deplorable. Si, sus dudas anteriores eran confirmadas, algo malo había pasado.

- Papi que...- pero antes de terminar la frase, Kushina se levanta de golpe para simular que todo estaba bien, como había hecho montones de veces antes.

- Mis niñas- pronuncio acercándose a ellas- ¿tienen hambre? ¿les preparo algo para comer? Vamos, vengan conmigo a la cocina- y sin esperar respuesta toma a ambas niñas y las comienza a guiar fuera de la estancia, mientras que al pasar por al lado de su hijo ve como una entristecida sonrisa surca sus labios a la vez que asentía levemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender con este gesto un "gracias".

Nuevamente la sala se encontraba en silencio con Naruto algo mas calmado, debía mostrar serenidad ahora que sus niñas estaban ahí.

El rubio mayor en silencio se sienta frente a su primogénito, preocupado como todos por lo que pasaría ahora. Esa misma tarde se habían enterado que Naruto había perdido su empleo. La empresa en donde trabajaba, una empresa inmobiliaria encargada de la construcción de distintos distritos en Japón, se había ido a la quiebra dejando a muchos sin empleo, entre ellos su propio hijo.

Sabia que tanto él como Kushina debían ayudarlo y apoyarlo, una vez mas... como lo habían hecho desde que esa mujer fría e individualista deserto. No era un padre egoísta, bien kami- sama tenia conocimiento de sobra que el haría cualquier cosa por su hijo y mas cuando este estaba en problemas. Era consciente de que su hijo era fuerte, responsable, ético y que de una manera u otra saldría adelante, pero con todo y eso, no dejaba de preocuparle el futuro, ahora que estaban involucradas las dos pequeñas.

- Gracias por ir a buscar a las niñas a la escuela- dijo Naruto para romper el incomodo silencio formado entre los dos.

- No hay de que. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa- contesto brindándole una de sus calmadas sonrisas, la cual no llego a ser vista por su hijo quien no dejaba de estar desanimado con la vista fija en el suelo. Suspiro. El tema tarde o temprano se debía tocar- Naruto, saldremos adelante. Ya veras que...

- ¿Como, papá? ¡¿Como?!- dijo mientras miraba con un dejo de furia a su padre- ¡Siempre dices eso, pero sabes bien que salgo de uno para entrar a otro problema! Admitamoslo ¿ok? tu hijo no es mas que un fracaso y no te sientes orgulloso por eso- soltó con furia y veneno.

Minato de sorprendido comenzó a cambiar su expresión hasta mostrarse totalmente inmutable y serio. Apenas Naruto comenzó a hablarle levantando la voz, supo que la derrota y las botellas de licor ingeridas estaban hablando ahora, no el perseverante Naruto, aquel hombre que le torcía la mano al destino y a lo que ponía frente a el.

En un acto de frustración ante la situación y lo que acababa de decir, el rubio menor comienza a jalarse el cabello, acto propio de él en esas situaciones. Lo lamentaba, sentía haberle dicho eso a su padre, el no tenia la culpa, no tenia porque ser el blanco para descargar toda la rabia, impotencia y preocupación que sentía frente a esas circunstancias. El estaba ahí para ayudar, para brindar su apoyo y el... ¿le estaba gritando? Si que era un pésimo hijo.

- Lamento haberte gritado... tu no tienes la culpa de nada, es solo que.. no puedo mas... ¿que haré ahora? ¡¿Que pasa si me las quitan y ellas se van con..- callo antes de que la impotencia y rabia surgieran una vez mas.

Naruto- hablo autoritario el rubio mayor- Ya basta de decir que eres un fracaso. Lo que nos define no es la cantidad de logros que tenemos, sino las veces que nos caemos y volvemos a levantarnos... y por eso que estoy orgulloso de ti hijo- pronuncio ablandando un poco su voz- Y escúchame bien: Nadie, repito, NADIE se llevara a Hanna ni a Naruko. Ellas son tus hijas y solo tu puedes tener su custodia... Se que saldrás de esta, y nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo otorgándole una de las sonrisas que solo el sabia dar, siendo correspondido por su vivo reflejo.

- Gracias. Gracias´ ttebayó.

**.**

**.**

- ¿Estas seguro que estarás bien?- hablo una preocupada Kushina al no querer dejar a su hijo solo y en ese estado.

- Estaré bien´ ttebayó. Ustedes solo vayan a casa.

- Esta bien. Las niñas ya cenaron y están durmiendo ahora. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo´ttebane.

- Lo haré mamá, gracias a los dos por todo´ttebayó.

- Cuídate- dijo la pelirroja despidiéndose de su único hijo.

- Nos vemos hijo- secundo su padre.

- Adiós.

Y sin mas palabra que mediar, el oji azul cerro la puerta tras de si. Ahora que estaba solo podría pensar y torturarse mentalmente hasta que la cabeza le doliera.

- ¿Ooto-san?- pero una vocesita hizo que cambiara sus planes. Frente a el se encontraba una preocupada Hanna junto a una somnolienta Naruko, ambas en pijamas lo miraban desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

- Niñas... ya es muy tarde, deberían estar durmiendo- dijo en un intento vano por desviar su atención de lo que había pasado.

- No podíamos dormir- contesto la rubia mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala.

- No hasta saber... que te ocurre- la secundo la pelirroja tomando asiento junto a su hermana.

Ahora si que estaba jodido y nada ni nadie le salvaría del interrogatorio de sus suspicaces hijas.

No debía hablar del tema, ya que no era bueno preocupar a sus hijas con asuntos que eran de mayores, es mas, ¡no quería decirles y ya! Pero ¿como simular que todo estaba bien cuando era obvio que no era así? Sus hijas no eran tontas, sabían muy bien que algo andaba mal a pesar de ser aun unas niñas. Suspiro derrotado, les contaría la verdad, sabia que tenia que hacerlo, eran sus hijas, sus ángeles después de todo... ¿pero como hacerlo?

- Ooto-san...- llamo su atención la mayor de las niñas, mientras observandola vio como sus ojos mostraban comprensión y preocupación, mientras que la mas pequeña estaba atenta ante cualquier cosa que el dijera.

¡Demonios, como se odiaba por eso! ¡Como se odiaba por no ser un buen padre y tener que preocupar a sus hijas! ¡Por hacer que ellas tomaran un papel de adulto que no les correspondía!

- Hanna, no hay nada de que preocuparse cariño´ ttebayó.

- No somos tontas, sabemos que algo paso- hablo firmemente la pequeña.

Suspiro una vez mas, ya no había escapatoria. No quedaba nada por hacer, nada excepto contarles.

- Bien tu ganas. Esta tarde la empresa en donde trabajaba cerro, haciendo que todos perdieran su trabajo... incluyéndome. Estoy sin empleo- dijo sin atreverse a mirarlas.

Las niñas sin saber que decir o que hacer, simplemente abrazaron a su padre, mostrandole con ese pequeño acto, que estaban con él, que no querían ser apartadas de su lado. No les importaba tener cosas de segunda mano o comer cosas básicas, nada de eso era importante mientras estuviesen junto a su padre y sus abuelos.

Naruto al sentir como era aprisionado por dos pares de brazos no pudo mas que sentirse culpable y miserable. Sus dos tesoros no hacían otra cosa mas que estar con él, quererlo y apoyarlo mientras el solo metía la pata una y otra vez. Sintió ganas de largarse a llorar pero se mantuvo firme, no quería preocupar mas a sus pequeñas.

- Voy a encontrar rápido otro trabajo... Siempre nos las hemos arreglado y nos las arreglaremos... Lo prometo- dijo firmemente para sentir como los abracitos a su alrededor se apretaban mas a él.

**.**

**.**

_Hola a todos, y ¿que les parecio? _

_Bueno, debo decir que esta es mi segunda historia NaruHina que he tenido en mente hace ya algunos dias y que no habia podido escribir debido a la carga academica ya que estoy solo a 3 examenes de salir :) por lo que espero pronto actualizar esta historia junto a las demas que tengo pendiente._

_Sin mas que decir, espero sus comentarios, apreciaciones, abucheos, criticas o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, todo es bienvenido ;) _

_Nos leemos :D _


	2. Chapter 2

"_que idiota"= _pensamientos.

_Que idiota= _parte del flash back.

Que _idiota (_palabras normales entre las cursivas)= mescla de lo que hace con lo que recuerda.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bien.

Pantimedias, vestido, chaqueta, cartera, solo hacían falta los zapatos Gucci de tacón. ¿En donde habían quedado?

Diablos, si no hubiese sido tan... descuidada la noche anterior ya habría encontrado sus zapatos en esa habitación desconocida.

La mujer de rodillas en la alfombra levantaba las prendas tendidas en el suelo en busca de sus zapatos, algo despeinada y cambiando solo su ropa interior de encaje y su blusa, seguía buscando entre la ropa tirada la noche anterior, intentando no despertar a quien estaba dormido.

- ¿Tan pronto te vas?- escucho una ronca voz y supo que había sido descubierta.

- Si, es que... tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, lo siento- se excuso escuetamente mientras seguía buscando sus zapatos esta vez de pie.

- Pero si es viernes- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en la cama con el cabello aun revuelto.

- Lo sé cariño pero ya sabes lo que dicen, el dinero no descansa- dijo autosuficiente alzándose de hombros.

- ¿No quieres desayunar?- pregunto en un vago intento para que la mujer se quedase más tiempo, aun era temprano.

- No hago ese tipo de cosas- dijo al momento de encontrar sus zapatos en ¿el lava manos del baño? Vaya, si que había sido una loca noche.

El hombre de cabello negro alborotado rápidamente se levanta de la cama usando nada más que sus bóxers al ver que la mujer de larga cabellera estaba lista para irse.

- ¿Que, acaso no desayunas?- dijo llamando su atención.

Ella solo pudo reír disimulada- Si desayuno, pero no con quien dormí la noche anterior- dijo tocando su hombro como una forma de consuelo- Lo siento pero ya debo irme- tomando su bolso, se encamino a la puerta del departamento- Fue todo un placer James.

- Mi nombre es Jake- dijo cortante pero la mujer no lo escucho, esta ya había cerrado la puerta a su espalda.

**.**

**.**

"_Uuff pero que tipo más insistente" _pensó la mujer una vez que se vio libre ya en las calles de la ciudad. Suspiro, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, ninguno de los tipos que había conocido las noches anteriores la dejaban ir con facilidad.

No los culpaba ni nada, es decir ¿cómo podrían? Si era tan irresistible. Ella era hermosa, lo sabía, y bien consiente era de ello y de lo que los hombres buscaban.

"_Pobres idiotas"_ pensó la mujer de 30 años mientras caminaba moviendo sus caderas en un suave vaivén, su larga cabellera negra azulada se mecía con el suave viento de la mañana, su piel de porcelana intacta de maquillaje alguno al igual que sus labios en forma de corazón y sus hermosos perlados ojos.

Y puede sonar algo rudo y frio su pensar acerca de los hombres, ella no dudaba de eso, pero era precisamente un hombre el que la había convertido en la fría, calculadora y banal Hyuuga Hinata.

**Flash back**

_El haber nacido en una familia rica y poderosa nunca le había importado la verdad. Desde niña siempre fue sencilla al igual que ella, su madre, la mujer que le había enseñado a seguir a su corazón, su vocación, la mujer que le había enseñado que el dinero no era importante para ser feliz. Adoraba a esa mujer y siempre había intentado seguir sus palabras. Ese fue el periodo de infancia más feliz que tuvo._

_Posterior a su muerte, vio como poco a poco todo comenzaba a tornarse más oscuro a su alrededor. Vio como todos se sobreponían al dolor y pena que les causaba la partida de su madre, como todos recuperaban sus vidas ahora que debían de cuidar de una pequeña niña de nombre Hanabi, como todo volvía a la normalidad… menos ella. _

_Todo comenzó a perder el rumbo. Sentía las miradas de vergüenza y desagrado que su familia lanzaba a su dirección cada vez que ella lloraba o estaba deprimida. Su padre ahora no podía ni verle, todo en ella le recordaba a su difunta esposa, dejándola aislada del mundo y de sí misma. _

Una expresión de desagrado mesclada con pena apareció en su níveo rostro al recordar esa parte de su vida. Sacudió su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos a la vez que entraba a una cafetería para comprar su habitual desayuno.

_El mundo parecía no preocuparse por ella y eso no le molestaba, si fuera por ella no saldría de su habitación, sino que se quedaría encerrada en sus pensamientos para lentamente hundirse en los recuerdos._

_Sin embargo cierta persona no estaba de acuerdo con eso. El que era su mejor amigo, el único chico que la veía sin poseer interés en su dinero y titulo, el considerado amor de su vida: su amigo Inuzuka Kiba, el chico que la había sacado de esa oscuridad. _

_Lo había conocido en la escuela junto con su otro amigo, el callado y desapercibido Shino. Los 3 juntos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, pasando gran parte de su vida en su compañía, ellos eran sus dos grandes amigos._

_A medida que los años pasaron la amistad con Kiba fue volviéndose cada vez más especial, tanto así que se enamoro de él, de su vivacidad, su ímpetu, su valentía. _

_Junto a el sentía que las cosas mejoraban, y de verdad lo hicieron. Su padre aunque no la trataba de la misma manera que trataba a su hermana menor, si se dirigía a ella con respeto, cordialidad y hasta podría decir que con un dejo de cariño al mostrar preocupación y orgullo hacia ella. _

_Poco a poco la personalidad retraída y asustadiza daba luz a una más amable y vivaz, más acorde con el apellido portado. _

_Al entrar a la universidad se dio un periodo de distanciamiento por parte de ambos al estudiar carreras distintas. Ella ingeniera comercial, mientras que el veterinario, pero con todo y el poco tiempo que dedicaban a su relación, lograron superarlo y seguir adelante juntos, tan así que el día más esperado y soñado llego para Hinata: el día de su boda._

_Y aunque esta no hubiese sido de la manera en que ella planeo hacer las cosas, fue maravilloso de todas maneras. Ahora se unirían para dar forma a la familia que tanto quiso y espero. Le daría un hogar lleno de amor a la criatura que crecía en su vientre. _

Sentada en la cafetería sonrió sarcásticamente al recordar sus años de casada, mientras un nuevo sorbo a su amargo café le hacían rememorar un hecho con el mismo sabor.

_Llegando luego de un control médico, se percato de lo vacio y oscuro del departamento compartido con su ahora esposo. _

_Pensando que el aun no llegaba del trabajo, decido preparar la cena, pero ante el sepulcral silencio de la estancia, unos sonidos comenzaron a tomar más y más presencia._

_Gemidos._

_Con su cuerpo temblando y tomando su barriga ya bastante crecida, Hinata a paso lento e inseguro se dirige a la habitación asustada de ver lo que los sonidos le confirmaban._

_Sobre la cama, SU cama matrimonial yacía su esposo con el torso desnudo mientras una rubia, de piel bronceada y pechos artificiales comenzaba a vestirse dándole la espalda._

_Rota._

_Hubiese podido jurar que escucho como la burbuja de su creída vida perfecta reventaba y la dejaba caer en el abismo._

_Luego de eso sucedió lo típico: no es lo que tú crees, déjame explicarte, tú me empujaste a hacerlo. Eran las escusas y gritos de su esposo, mientras una rubia algo asombrada pero sin mayor vergüenza escuchaba la disputa y no dejaba de ver a la mujer con su cabello revuelto y las lagrimas bañándole el rostro mientras sollozos y espasmos incontrolables la dominaban._

_Pronto la estancia dio lugar a un nuevo sonido: quejidos, y no de cualquier tipo sino que quejidos de dolor sentidos en su abdomen._

_El dolor inundo todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Las fuerzas de la mujer peli azul eran arrebatadas rápidamente llegando al punto de dejarla semi inconsciente._

_Todo se volvió negro._

_Lo primero que recordó o de lo que fue plenamente consciente, fue de su hijo en brazos, el niño más hermoso que había visto, cuya calidez no llegaba a la madre. En esos momentos solo podía sentir dolor, pena, angustia y un sin número de emociones al mismo tiempo. _

_Posterior al nacimiento de su hijo, los días pasaron demasiado rápido, haciendo que ella actuara en piloto automático._

_Nuevamente se veía en la casa de su padre, sus cosas fueron ya instaladas incluyendo todo lo comprado para el bebe. _

_Con Kiba no había hablado desde el nacimiento de su hijo, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Ella estaba dolida, de verdad que sí, pero se había casado por una razón y estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, a hacer el sacrificio, no por ella, no por el decadente amor por su esposo; sino que por su hijo, por el niño al que le prometido una familia con amor al lado de sus dos padres, como ella no la había tenido. _

_Sin embargo al destino, como decía su primo Neji, le gustaba ser cruel. Nunca se espero lo que le diría Kiba: lo lamento pero yo realmente la amo. _

_Kiba la miraba lastimeramente diciendo lo lamento pero sin dejar de enterrar el chuchillo repetidas veces en su espalda. Había sido traicionada, engañada de la peor manera. Desde ese momento vio como la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más grande a su alrededor a pesar de estar en una cafetería en un bulevar._

_Escucho un par de frases como: seré un buen padre, no lo apartes de mí, estoy en mi derecho de querer a mi hijo. Pero ella lentamente, como si de un arte se tratase, comenzó a tomar sus cosas y salir de allí._

_Ya nada importaba._

_El escuchar la elección de su esposo por quedarse con la rubia artificial sumado la depresión post parto y todos los acontecimientos antes del eso la dejaron vacía._

Saliendo de la cafetería rumbo a su trabajo, continuo con el hilo de sus pensamientos, el hilo de su vida pasada.

_Recibía reiteradas llamadas y visitas de parte de su primo, hermana y una que otra amiga al ver su total renuncia a la vida._

_Ya no dormía, casi no comía y ni hablar de los cuidados personales como bañarse o depilarse. Ya nada le importaba._

_Entonces sumida en la oscuridad de su habitación, lo escucho. Un grito milenario, lo que hace cualquier criatura viva que decide pelear por su supervivencia: Un llanto tan profundo al igual que prolongado logro sacar a la mujer de su letargo. Su hijo le pedía a gritos que volviera._

_De repente todo parecía muy claro, se dio cuenta de algo: no perdería, no se dejaría vencer, debía salir a delante como a de lugar. ¿Que importaba Kiba y la zorra de falsos pechos? Por ella que se fueran al diablo. _

_Ya había tomado una decisión. Dejaría de ser la sumisa, tímida y tranquila Hyuuga._

_A pesar de tener su título universitario y haber sido una de las mejores en su generación, nunca había ejercido tal titulo, ya que tenia la plena convicción de ser una madre y esposa amorosa tiempo completo. Pero eso iba a cambiar. ¡Oh si! Hyuuga Hinata estaba de vuelta sacando el carácter de su estirpe._

_Su padre y primo al ver el cambio de actitud de la mujer, decidieron ayudarla y darle un trabajo en la empresa, sin embargo si quería formar parte del legado familiar, debía ganarse su puesto antes y demostrar su valida en otro lugar. _

Llegando al imponente edificio que se alzaba y ante los frondosos árboles afuera del mismo, Hinata suspiro al recordar las palabras dichas por su padre en los momentos en que recuperaba su vida.

_Si lo logras ahí, lo lograras donde sea._

"_Y si que lo hice, padre" _pensó al momento que una sonrisa arrogante surcaba sus labios, al momento de cruzar las puertas de su lugar de oficio: la bolsa de valores de Tokio.

**.**

**.**

Si las personas pensaban que Tokio era una de las ciudades más bulliciosas del mundo, estaban en lo cierto; pero ese bullicio no era nada comparado con ese lugar. Gritos, teléfonos sonando a cada segundo y gente corriendo de un lugar a otro. Todo un caos en forma de trajes de oficina.

Caminando hacia el ascensor se permitió pensar en la suerte que tenía al tener una oficina propia en vez de estar ahí abajo con todos los gritos y alboroto. Ciertamente y como cualquier novata había tenido que comenzar desde 0, pero al demostrar lo buena que era, rápidamente comenzó a escalar de posición y prestigio dentro del lugar.

La verdad, si a la Hinata de hace 6 años atrás le hubiesen preguntado si se veía trabajando, siendo independiente, obteniendo lo que quisiera con un tronar de sus dedos, en fin: siendo una mujer exitosa, hubiese dicho que no. Que ni en un millón de años la tímida, dulce y con sueños de ser una madre amorosa y esposa comprensiva Hinata pudiese lograr algo como aquello. Que eso de ser manipuladora no iba para nada con ella.

Quien te mira y quien te ve como dice el dicho, tal parece que ese millón de años habían pasado ya.

Saliendo del ascensor con su habitual contoneo de caderas ve como una menuda chica de cabellera naranja le estaba esperando.

- ¡Buenos días Hinata-san!- dijo cordialmente la chica.

- Buenos días Moegi- contesto sin darle mayor importancia al asunto mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

- ¡Hinata- san!- grito la chica al ver que no era tomada en cuenta.

- Moegi sabes que no me detengo. Si quieres hablarme es mejor que camines conmigo.

Y dicho esto la chica no tuvo más opción que acatar la orden para recitar el itinerario de la oji perla, a la vez que esquivaba a los demás trabajadores que solo le hacían espacio para que pasara la peli azul.

- Bien. Lo primero en su agenda es una reunión con el vicepresidente de la compañía importadora de electrodomésticos. Segundo tiene que cotizar las empresas de menor volumen de negocio, ya ordene las carpetas correspondientes y están en su escritorio- la Hyuuga solo sonrió ante la eficiencia de su asistente- Y por último el jefe quiere verla después del almuerzo.

La oji perla se detuvo en seco haciendo que su alterna casi se tropezase con ella.

- Dijiste, ¿el jefe?- pregunto dándole la espalda.

- Así es Hinata- san

- ¿Y acaso… te informo el motivo?

- Temo que no.

Hinata se quedo estática un momento a la entrada de su oficina. No le preocupaba ser despedida o que la regañaran por haber hecho mal su trabajo, pero aun así le extrañaba que su jefe quisiera hablarle ¿Qué quería con ella el viejo?

**.**

**.**

No dejaba de repiquetear con sus uñas el escritorio.

Ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para que la hora del almuerzo terminara oficialmente. Estaba segura que las ansias se la comerían viva en esos cinco interminables y largos minutos.

- Hinata-san- hablo Moegi por el teléfono- Sarutobi-sama la recibirá ahora.

Caminando sin sentir sus pasos, la mujer oji perla se dirige a la oficina de su jefe, imaginándose las mil y un razones por su llamado.

Las mil y un razones… sin llegar a imaginarse lo que escuchaba realmente al verse sentada frente a él.

- ¿Disculpe?- pregunto ella sin creerse lo que oía.

El hombre mayor solo pudo reír- Hyuuga-san, ¿de verdad considera tan imposible que la felicite por un trabajo bien hecho?- pregunto risueño.

- No es eso señor es solo que… no recuerdo haber hecho eso.

- ¿Que no lo recuerda? Si tan solo fue hace tres días.

Y entonces su memoria volvió a funcionar y confirmar lo que el viejo le decía.

_- ¡Hinata- san!- gritaba Moegi intentando alcanzarla como siempre. Ella no detuvo su andar pero si camino más lento, debía ser considerada con su subordinada._

_- Habla Moegi, ¿qué ocurre?_

_- Le tengo una nueva empresa que puede que le interese- dijo mientras ofreciendo los papeles a la mujer, papeles que nunca fueron recibidos por su receptora la cual solo hiso un gesto con su mano para quitarlos de su vista. _

_- Sabes que no leo los detalles insignificantes. Ve al grano._

_- Hai- contesto volviendo a tener los papeles en su poder- Se trata de una empresa constructora: Mala administración, cambio de dirección, huele mal, ya sabe lo de siempre._

_- Me encanta cuando me das ese tipo de información- dijo estirando su mano para que se le entregasen los papeles. Ahora sí que estaba interesada en los detalles, eso era un éxito seguro si lograba concretarlo. _

_La chica peli naranja solo sonrió complacida ante el alago de su jefa. _

- ¿Recordó ahora, Hyuuga-san?

- Si Sarutobi-sama. Pero aun no comprendo el por qué de su llamado.

- Compruébelo por sí misma- dijo al momento que le entregaba un computador portátil con la emisión de una noticia en vivo teniendo como encabezado a un obrero entrevistado y como subtitulo "Empresa constructora Sifranor en la ciudad costera de Chiba, cierra sus puertas dejando a miles de obreros sin trabajo"

- Buen trabajo Hyuuga-san- dijo el hombre mayor- Por su primera empresa cerrada. Se ve que si fuese un hombre, no sería un caballero.

Ella rio por lo bajo ante ese especial cumplido- Le dije que por fortuna para usted soy una mujer.

- Una muy despiadada… pero me agrada- dijo dando terminada esa charla al volver su silla a la panorámica vista que se extendía frente a él.

**.**

**.**

Sentía que podía cantar, bailar o ¿Por qué no? Hacer las dos cosas.

Se sentía tan bien que tomaran en cuenta tu trabajo, que tu jefe te felicitara. Sabía que ella no había actuado sola, era un trabajo en conjunto con algunos de sus compañeros pero ¿eso que importaba ahora? ¡Las felicitaciones eran para ella! Suspiro, era la mejor en lo que hacía, de eso no había duda.

El bullicio y el alboroto a su alrededor no la permitió seguir en su nube de ego inflado y halagos propios. Al parecer algo sucedía en la planta baja ya que todos se encontraban en la orilla del barandal mirando hacia esa dirección y bueno, al curiosidad le gano e hiso lo mismo.

Un par de personas, luces, telas con fondos verdes y otros azules, trajes y muchos flashes ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí abajo?

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- pregunto al aire sin percatarse que bien parecía una pregunta dirigida.

- ¿Que no lo sabes?- dijo un compañero de trabajo a su lado haciéndola voltear a verle. Su nombre no lo recordaba ya que trabajaban en distintas aéreas, el en el mercado extranjero y ella en el segundo mercado encargada de las compañías pequeñas. Lo único y sin relevancia que recordaba de él era que durante todo el primer año de trabajo intento concretar una cita con ella, claro que sin éxito alguno- Están haciendo una sección de fotografías

- ¿Sección de fotografías?- repitió ella casi inconscientemente- ¿Y por qué?

- Para un artículo de revista. Ya sabes, las principales bolsas de valor del mundo como la de Nueva york.

Hinata volvió su atención a lo acontecido abajo. Modelos femeninas que en su vida habían sacado cálculo alguno para saber el valor de la moneda, simulaban ser exitosas ejecutivas repitiendo el estereotipo: cabello tomado, lentes, portafolio y elegante traje negro.

Por otro lado estaban los "empresarios", modelos con delgados pero a la vez marcados torsos y brazos usando ajustados trajes que resaltaban su elegante figura.

Y entre ellos, un hombre de no más de 30 años que destacaba entre el resto ¿cómo lo sabía? Simple, por su sensual y nada común cabello rojizo.

Decidida se encamino al ascensor para bajar y poder apreciar mejor la vista ofrecida junto a otras trabajadoras que ya se encontraban mirando sugerentemente a los modelos.

Ingenuas. No tenían oportunidad alguna contra ella.

Paseándose por el lugar sin interrumpir a su modelo favorito de cabello rojizo, se posiciono casi frente a él mirándolo atentamente y fue en cuestión de segundos, mientras seguía posando para la cámara, el hombre fijo su intensa mirada achocolatada en ella sonriendo levemente.

Y apenas termino su sección de fotos, se reunieron a paso lento como quien no quiere la cosa. Hinata solo sonrió con coquetería.

- ¿Acaso tu no deberías estar posando para la cámara?- acuso él divertido.

- Lo siento pero yo realmente trabajo aquí.

- ¿De verdad?- fingió sorpresa- Pues déjame decirte que como modelo te iría bastante bien.

- Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo- dijo autosuficiente.

El solo pudo reir complacido.

- Hyuuga Hinata, un placer- dijo ofreciendo su delicada mano en saludo.

- Sasori. Y el placer es todo mío señorita Hyuuga- dijo tomando su mano para besársela cual caballero del siglo xviii.

Ella solo rio coqueta mientras pensaba _"hola, próxima conquista"_

**.**

**.**

_Hola a todos, les hablo de la hermosa y sensual tierra de ¡las vacaciones! :D si! Soy libre al fin! ^^ por lo que muy pronto vendrán actualizaciones d todas mis historias, atentos ;) _

_Bueno como podrán haber leído, en este capítulo relate la vida de Hinata y un poco de su mundo. Ya en el próximo incluiré parte de Naruto y tal vez su próximo encuentro :o _

_Me pareció apropiado usar a Sasori como conquista de Hinata, ya que tiene cara de modelo y de niño kawai xD _

_**N.A:**__ cuando dice que Kiba le enterraba el cuchillo en la espalda, es metafórico por cierto. No se imaginen que lo hiso de verdad xD_

_Agradezco a __**Lavidaporunapardilla, Jhosereyes **__y a __**Aio hyuuga **__por darle favorito a la historia c: _

_Bueno sin más me despido ¡Ya saben! Cualquier critica, consejo, apreciación, opinión, etc: review es bien recibido._

_Que tengan un buen inicio de semana! _

* * *

**Son of time: **Gracias por tus palabras :D me alegra ver que te guste. Y para ver el encuentro entre ambos temo que tendrás que esperar un capi mas =) pronto actualizare ahora que tengo mas tiempo. Saludos.

**Hatake.k: **Hola y gracias ^^ me alegra ver que te gusto la historia con los problemas xD y da por hecho que no me desanimare, ya que la llevo pensando hace bastante pero no la había escrito por el fin de semestre. Saludos =)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Solo viendo esa maravillosa vista desperdiciada, se enfurecía.

No podía negar o pasar por alto el hecho de que frente a ella se encontraba una de las mejores vistas de todo Tokio siendo desperdiciada. ¿Por qué? Por ser desorganiazada y ocupar esa habitación como una bodega y ocasional gimnasio. Cualquiera que fuese a su casa y viera esa habitacion, estaria de acuerdo con que esa era una perdida de espacio, luminosidad e increíble vista sin lugar a dudas.

Bufo molesta mientras salia del lugar para examinar un nuevo recinto de su piso.

Su oficina: muy pequeña, su bodega: muy grande y su balcón, a pesar de contar con una agradable vista, no tenia pizca de vida. Su expresión de enfado no se hizo esperar ¡¿pero quien habia decorado su departamento?!...

«Cierto. Esa fui yo en mi peor momento»

Debia admitir que ordenar los espacios no era una de sus facultades, pero si debia reconocerse el buen gusto para la decoracion. Todo alli era elegante, funcional y decorado al mas puro estilo minimalista que se pueda encontrar. La mesa principal -que nunca usaba porque o bien comia fuera o en la barra de la cocina- era de vidrio con sillas negras, los sofas de la sala de cuero negro y muy comodos -sobre todo para esas noches que pasaba en compañia-. Algunos cuadros que le inspiraban relajación colgaban por aquí y por alla, unas finas lamparas de pie y de mesa, sumando un lindo separador de ambientes y su piso se volvia el mas hermoso ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, a pesar de el estilo pulcro y elegante del blanco y negro, su piso no dejaba de dar la sensacion de frialdad. Todo ese espacio y los panorámicos paisajes, todo por lo que ella había pagado, no estaba siendo aprovechado.

Suspiro con pesadez al pensar en todo lo malo que tenia su departamento en cuando a aprovechar sus ventajas se refería. Tendría que hacer cambios en el lugar.

Pero esos cambios tendrian que esperar, por lo menos un fin de semana mas, ya tenia otros planes y eran mas divertidos que pasarsela encerrada viendo y acomodando los muebles. Eso lo haría una vez estuviese de vuelta. Por el momento tenia mejores cosas que hacer, tales como tomar un vuelo a una isla paradisíaca con su modelo favorito.

**.**

**.**

—Sasori-kun, eres tan divertido —dijo sonriendo a la vez que no dejaba de tocar su fuerte brazo.

—Eso o tu eres una mujer muy coqueta.

Ella ante el comentario solo pudo reír pensando «si, si lo soy».

Caminaban tranquilamente por la orilla de la playa _Hatenohama, _aquella playa de tersas arenas y de turquesas aguas ofrecidas por la remota y hermosa isla de Kumejima. Y si, Hinata no media gastos en cuanto a concretar citas y consentir a su nuevo novio, comprándole cosas y llevándolo a islas paradisíacas, se refería.

El día se lo habían pasaron riendo, coqueteando, paseando tomados de la mano cual pareja y dándose cortos besos, la mayoría iniciados por la oji perla, yendo de un lugar a otro como turistas de alta clase.

Con el atardecer ya encima de la isla, ambos cansados se encaminaban al hotel, llegando a la _suite_ que compartían por el fin de semana. Espaciosa e iluminada, contaba con una discreta sala con luz tenue llenando todo el ambiente de un cálido color dorado, otorgándole cierto toque mágico a la estancia. La habitación que compartirían tenia al centro una enorme cama matrimonial adornada con un dosel color mármol, teniendo sobre la cabecera de esta, hermosas telas vaporosas que imitaban la sensación de un sueño hermoso.

Hinata sin preguntarle antes a su acompañante si le parecía bien el compartir cuarto, lo cual a ella le pareció ridículo preguntar, se acerca a su lado de la cama tomando una bolsa de compras escondida.

—Te compre esto. —dice entregándole la bolsa. El chico sin decir nada, la toma revelando una elegante camisa color negro con toques plateados, de la cual se podia ver claramente la etiqueta colgada con el nombre _armani._

—Hinata, no se que decir —sonrió—. No te hubieses molestado.

—Pruebatela —ordeno.

Sin oposición, Sasori comienza a desabrocharse y quitarse la camisa, siendo ayudado por la mujer frente a él.

Dejando su trabajado torso al descubierto, siendo enmarcado nada mas que con la camisa negra desabotonada, Hinata callo encantada al ver lo estupendamente bien que le quedaba dicha pendra. Había dado en el blanco con la talla y el color, haciendo resaltar aun mas su atractivo, si eso era posible.

«Y pensar que es solo mio»

—¿Que tal? —pregunto él al ver a la mujer mirándolo lascivamente.

—Te ves —dijo lanzándose a sus brazos—. Estupendo —y sin previo aviso, lo besa apasionadamente.

En un principio, Sasori se quedo estático ante el inesperado beso, pero rápidamente actúa en respuesta sujetando y atrayendola mas a él. Hinata al sentir como el peli rojo rodea su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, decidió dar el siguiente paso. De un rápido movimiento se gira llevándose a su acompañante en el acto, para que asi este le diera la espalda a la cama, y avanzando segura de sus pasos, comienza a quitar la camisa recién regalada. El chico siente como sus piernas topan con la cama a su espalda, al mismo tiempo que unas ágiles y delicadas manos se paseaban por su torso dandole un ligero empujón para caer tendido en la cama con la mujer sentada a horcajadas de él. Sorprendido por lo rápido que avanzaba todo quiso disminuir la velocidad. En un acto repentino, sus labios son liberados solo para dar paso a la cosquillante sensación que le causaban los besos descendiendo por su cuello. Hinata sin esperar respuesta de parte de él, descendía acariciando sus pectorales y abdomen, dejando besos por cada centímetro de piel recorrida.

Estaba ya llegado a la hebilla del pantalón, dispuesta a deshacerse de ella, hasta que sintió como unas manos aprisionaban las delicadas suyas.

—Detente —escucho como dijo entrecortadamente, intentando normalizar su respiración. Sin comprender del todo, detuvo su cometido mirándolo expectante. Le habían tocado casos en los que era el hombre quien quería dominar la situación, ella no era así pero de vez en cuando sedia su puesto, sin embargo algo en el contrariado rostro del oji café le hacia pensar que no era aquello.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se atrevió a preguntar una vez que se quito de encima de él.

—No puedo hacer esto.

«Oh no» Pensó ella «Bien Hinata, que bien los escoges»

La angustia comenzó a apoderarse de ella, haciéndola llegar a solo una conclusión, una duda, que por mas que intento, no pudo contener para si misma.

—¡Ay no! —se quejo—. ¡No me digas que eres gay!

Sin pensar en otra posibilidad, vio como el rostro del chico de preocupado pasaba a estupefacto para luego soltar una risotada espontanea, dejándola a ella mas que dudosa.

—No Hinata, te equivocas —dijo tranquilamente—. No soy gay.

—¿Entonces? —se apresuro a decir, impaciente por saber la respuesta.

La risa se borro del rostro masculino—Veras, yo... no suelo tener relaciones en las primeras citas.

Hinata manteniendo su rostro los mas neutro posible, no podía creerse lo que el chico acababa de decir. Ya llevaban dos citas, ya se conocían bien ¿que mas necesitaban?, ¿que mas quería?

Pasando por alto el rostro exceptico de la mujer, el prosiguió—Se que puede sonar recatado y anticuado, pero creo que así conoces mejor a la persona con la que estas. Ya sabes, sin involucrar sexo por el momento.

La peli azul solo dejo caer sus hombros sintiendo como su deseo se esfumaba.

—Ah... entiendo —dijo sin mirarlo. No podía estar mas decepcionada, ella esperaba que esa noche fuese divertida e intima, pero el tenia que salir con todo eso del sentimentalismo y ese tipo de cosas, ¡¿desde cuando los hombres jóvenes eran así?!

—¡Hey! No te desanimes —dijo abrazándola—. Aun podemos ver una película juntos, ¿que dices?

Ella solo asintió mientras le sonreía de una manera falsa sin ser detectada por su acompañante.

«Mal-di-ción»

**.**

**.**

Sentado en la pequeña mesa de madera, sentía como todos los presentes estaban expectantes y atentos a su persona. Por un momento disfruto de esa expectación. Se sentía muy querido y respetado en esa casa, a pesar de que la principal conexión con ella no lo hacia sentir de la misma manera.

—¡Dilo de una vez teme! —dijo el rubio algo cabreado.

Él solo se limito a sorber su té con suma calma y lentitud, sabiendo que con eso lograría enloquecer aun mas al rubio. Los otros dos presentes no se inmutaron ante este hecho, conocían bien al azabache, practicamente desde jardín de niños, como para saber que este se tomaba su tiempo para hacer enojar mas a su hijo. El peli negro mas por respeto al los señores Namikase, dejo de lado su bebida.

—Uchiha enterprises —comenzó—, Posee como asociada a la agencia constructora contrumas:agencia encargada de gestionar y mediar el trabajo de los contratistas, otorgando una cantidad fija de cotizaciones correspondiente a las distintas especialidades, regulando su trabajo y trato con las personas que solicitan arreglos en sus casas. Tengo un conocido dentro de la agencia, por lo que sera mas que pan comido que entres allí.

—¡Ni de chiste ´ttebayó! —dijo a todo pulmón—. Se lo que es trabajar como contratista y no quiero volver a eso.

Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando como si acabara de decir la cosa mas estupida del mundo, mas bien, habia dicho la cosa mas estupida del mundo. Él, un hombre de familia y desempleado, estaba reusandose a trabajar simplemente porque "ser contratista era muy poca cosa".

Kushina fue la primera en romper el silencioso asombro, comenzando a discutir de inmediato con su hijo mientras Minato intentaba apasiguar los animos, como siempre hacia. El oji negro solo se limitaba a beber de su té, quedando al margen de todo el alboroto. Llebava ya varios años conociendo los animos de ambos Usumakis como para saber que cuando Kushina-san discutia con el dobe de su amigo, era cosa seria. Sin embargo los argumentos dados por su amigo eran tan estupidos, vagos y llenos de caprichos, que hicieron que le hirviera la sangre.

Él, apenas se entero que la empresa en donde el rubio trabajaba habia cerrado, habia cancelando una reunion importante inter empresas, ademas de darse la molestia de viajar desde Tokio hasta la casa a las orillas de la playa _Onjuku_, en la ciudad de Chiba, solo para visitar al dobe y darle la noticia de un nuevo trabajo en persona. ¿Y él en respuesta que hizo?, él solo podia decir "se lo que es trabajar como contratista y no quiero volver a eso". ¡Que agradeciera que le estaban ofreciendo trabajo, prácticamente, en las puertas de su casa! Si que era un mal agradecido el maldito.

̶—Ser parte de una agencia de contratistas en Tokio es mejor que nada. Mejor que estar desempleado al menos —dijo el rubio mayor, interviniendo en la discución.

—Gracias pero no. ¡No quiero destapar baños o pintar habitaciones ´ttebayó! —sentencio cruzandose de brazos cual niños.

«Es todo»

Cabreado de la situacion, el oji negro da un seco y duro golpe en la mesa, silenciando de paso los reclamos sin sentido del oji azul.

—¡Ya me hartaste usuratoncachi! —dijo en tono amenazante—. ¡Vengo aquí a ofrecerte trabajo en bandeja de plata y tu no haces mas que ser egoista y pensar solo en ti! Yo me largo. Acomodandose el traje se dirige hacia la salida —Solo te digo que no vengas lloriqueando cuando Shion se lleve a las niñas —dijo sin voltear a verle. Y con su altanería característica, cruza el umbral de la casa dirigiéndose a su BMW M6 color negro.

—Sasuke... espera —escucho la voz del dobe gritándole desde atrás.

El aludido sonrió de lado como siempre hacia cada vez que tenia la razón.

**.**

**.**

Caminaba desanimada por la orilla de esa hermosa playa, sujetada del brazo de su acompañante pelirrojo, sintiendo como la indiferencia y la incomodidad estaban presentes en el paseo. El trayecto desde su hotel de lujo hasta la playa nunca le habia parecido tan largo. No tenian nada de lo que hablar, tampoco era que le importara demasiado la situacion a decir verdad, solo debia seguir con su vista fija en el sol ocultandose tras el horizonte, mientras que su resignado acompañante, solo se dedicaba a mantener la mano en su cintura simulado ser la feliz pareja.

Él, notaba que seguia estando enojada o al menos desanimada por lo de la pasada noche, presentia que esa era la razon de su repentino distanciamiento; pero aun asi no sabia que decir o como actuar para romper esa invisible pero firme barrera que habia edificado entre ambos. No la conocia del todo bien como para saber como actuar despues de todo, por lo que opto por seguir con sus cabilaciones mentales y mantenerse al margen esperando que su enojo se fuese.

De pronto sintio como su acompañante se detiene en seco. Él la quedo mirandola fijo.

—Debo volver al hotel. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —dijo sin verlo.

—Si quieres te acompaño.

—No es necesario —corto ella—. Tu quédate en la playa. Oscurecerá dentro de poco por lo que pediré servicio al cuarto cuando llegues.

—Esta bien. —dijo sin tener mas opción. Hinata beso sus labios en un casto beso para luego alejarse apresuradamente de alli, dejando al chico con un extraño sentimiento de culpa y angustia en su pecho.

Sin sentirse mal por haberle mentido a su "pareja", tomo un taxi en dirección al hotel; después de todo no era ciento por ciento falso el que tenia que adelantar algo de trabajo, aunque si habia exagerado en la cantidad. A decir verdad, solo debia revisar un par de empresas pendientes, leer y responder un par de mails y listo, eso habia sido todo el trabajo que se llevo para ese fin de semana.

Sin importarle demasiado el tiempo, tomo una refrescante ducha para despejar su mente de la incomoda -por no decir mala- tarde que habia pasado.

Con su mente mas fresca, la oji perla se dispone a encender su _netbook_ y colocarse a trabajar. Escasas horas habían pasado y ella ya había finalizado con su trabajo, por lo que sin tener mas que hacer, se dedica a mirar la televisión. Pronto sintió como la puerta de su habitación era abierta, dejando ver a un pelirrojo apoyado en el umbral de su puerta, usando nada mas que la camisa negra regalada por ella. Hinata volviendo a sentirse incomoda, solo volteo su rostro para verle e ignorarlo nuevamente.

El chico pasando por alto ese gesto, se acerca tomandole de ambas manos para que se incorporara del sofá.

—Hoy fue nuestra tercera cita —dijo de manera socarrona con una galante sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió de la misma manera a la vez que inmediatamente se hacia poseedora de sus labios, enlazando sus brazos en el fibroso cuello. Pronto la ropa comenzó a ser estorbosa e innecesaria, por lo que bajando sus delicadas manos por los pectorales del hombre, comenzo a quitar la camisa a la vez que él hacia lo propio con su ropa.

Hinata sonrio sobre los masculinos labios al sentir las ansias reinar. Esa noche si habria diversion, justo del tipo que a ella mas le gustaba.

**.**

**.**

Un lunes, la bulliciosa ciudad y él, no combinaban para nada.

En vez de estar preparando el almuerzo y despidiéndose de sus niñas para que fuesen a clases, se encontraba varado en la ciudad mas bulliciosa de Japón. Odiaba Tokio. Todas esas personas, los autos, los ruidos, la contaminación, todo le parecía molesto y sin comparación ante la tranquilidad de la playa de la que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver el cielo despejado y sentir la brisa marina... no a los edificios fríos sin fin.

Suspiro resignado intentado apaciguar su peligroso mal humor, ya estaba ahí y nada se le podía hacer.

Entro a la agencia de contratistas, un edificio de solo dos pisos, para nada comparable con las grandes empresas que habían a cada esquina, esperando sentado frente a frente del hombre que leía sus expedientes laborales y su hoja de vida con sumo interés.

Nunca le habían gustado las entrevistas de trabajo, lo ponían nervioso ademas de dejarlo casi sin palabras al pensar bien en que era lo apropiado para decir antes de hablar. Su pierna se movía hiperactivamente y el hombre del frente no parecía notarlo. Intentando calmarse y colocar su atención en otro lado, gira su vista hacia las afueras de la institución, arrepintiéndose apenas diviso el kiosko del frente observando las numerosas portadas de revistas que le hacían recordar su pasado.

Cada vez que visitaba Tokio se repetía la misma historia que, inevitablemente al recorrer las calles de la concurrida ciudad, parecía restregarle la imagen de la exitosa mujer. Posters publicitarios en metros, paradas de autobuses y algunos edificios, portadas de revistas y anuncios en general: "Nuevo rostro de la linea de maquillaje _Lanc__ô__me_", "Shion: modelando en las pasarelas de _Victoria secret_ _fashion show_", "De promotora a modelo de alta costura: el ascenso de una estrella". Esos entre otros encabezados aparecían en distintas revistas haciendo alusión a la rubia de ojos violeta y, casi e inevitablemente como si de un reforzamiento condicionado se tratara, el recordaba todo el amor y dolor que paso estando a su lado.

Con Shion nunca había sido cercano en los años de escuela. La conocía, sabia su nombre pero nada mas allá de eso, nunca habían interaccionado mas de lo estrictamente necesario. Al llegar a la secundaria, no sabia como o por que razón pero comenzaron a entablar una especie de relación que podría etiquetarse como amistad, al ser él uno de los delanteros del equipo de fútbol y ella una animadora y tener que interactuar casi a diario entre practicas y campeonatos. Pronto comenzaron a salir como amigos y posteriores novios, después de todo las cosas casi debían ser así: uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo con la capitana de las porristas. Su relación era bastante buena en general. Ella a pesar de ser algo mandona, sabia ceder con él, mientras que el a su lado sabia controlaba su carácter hiperactivo y ruidoso. Ambos se amaban y no había duda de eso... o eso pensaba en aquel entonces.

Luego de la secundaria, ambos comenzaron a estudiar lo que mas los llenaba y consideraban vocación. A ella le gustaba la alta costura, llevando esto a que se convirtiera en una excelente diseñadora de moda; mientras que él siempre había sido bueno desarmando y arreglando cosas, por lo que se conformo con una carrera mas técnica y practica, dejando tiempo y espacio para su relación.

Sin embargo al cuarto año de haber comenzado la universidad, Shion quedo embarazada.

Negación, peleas, desacuerdo, llantos y por fin la aceptación. Naruto no dejaría que su novia cargara con semejante responsabilidad sola, y ella no daría a su hijo o hija en adopción, por lo que decidieron formar la nueva familia que ya venia en camino. El hecho de que el niño llegara antes no quería decir que no lo desearan, después de todo tenían contemplado comenzar una familia en algún momento, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora que estaban jovenes, con tiempo y energia?

Los meses pasaron y ellos seguían manteniéndose firmes y en mutua coperacion para lograr que las cosas funcionaran. Naruto ya se habia recibido como tecnico cuando la pequeña Hanna nacio, por lo que mientras Shion cuidaba de la bebe, el trabajaba y ayudaba a sus padres con los gastos comunes de la casa, despues de todo no eran pocos los gastos que tenia un bebe como para dejarle el cargo solo a sus padres.

A medida que la pequeña Hanna fue creciendo, Shion volvio a retomar sus estudios para sacar su carrera y ser la diseñadora que siempre soño, mientras Kushina se encargada de cuidar a la pequeña. Dos años despues las cosas estaban mejor que nunca. La rubia de platinos cabellos ya ejercia como diseñadora y Naruto seguia manteniendose firme en su trabajo en la empresa, por lo que pronto pudieron mudarse a una casa propia.

Tres años despues de eso, y un nuevo fruto del amor comenzaba a hacerce notorio en el vientre de la rubia, tanto para la familia como para la empresa textil en la que trabajaba, logrando con esto obtener una oportunidad que nunca creyo posible en esas condiciones: ser modelo.

Ella era hermosa, de eso no habia duda, pero su nuevo embarazo hacia realzar y conseguir el tipo de belleza que el mercado dirigido a infantes y proximas madres deseaba. Posaba para revistas de maternidad, para cremas y lociones, incluso para ropa, mostrando su abultado y bien formado vientre. Naruto sin querer restringuir su anelado sueño, la acompañaba a cada sección fotografica y prueba de vestuario para controlar su estado y el del bebe. No dejaba de preocuparse por el cansancio, presión y estrés al que ella estaba siendo sometida a cambio de estar frente a una cámara.

Pronto el éxito la cego y nuevas discuciones se llevaron a cabo. Él alegaba lo egoista que estaba siendo al someterse al trabajo como modelo, sin importarle si el bebe recibia los nutrientes necesarios al dejar ella de comer, o si la criatura estaba siendo sometida a todo el estres que conllevaba trabajar como modelo. Pero ella era terca como una mula; no daria su brazo a torcer y mucho menos sacrificaría su sueño solo por un pequeño obstaculo y mas cuando tenia la posibilidad de seguir en el negocio una vez que la niña naciera. Después de todo una vez dentro de la industria del modelaje y pasarelas, nadie te sacaba.

Gracias al cielo, la pequeña Naruko nacio sin complicaciones ni repercuciones por la exigencia fisica a la que se sometio la madre durante su embarazo. Viendo esto, todos los problemas fueron olvidados... al menos durante el periodo que duro el post natal, ya que una vez que la pequeña cumplio los seis meses de vida, Shion rapidamente se puso a hacer deporte con estricta dieta para volver a las pistas del modelaje.

Sus horas de trabajo comenzaron a ser mas extensas, su presencia menos notoria y su humor cada vez mas frio y distante, tanto para con él como para sus propias hijas.

Naruto ya no sabia que hacer. Sabia que en las conversaciones que se tocaba el tema, casi inmediatamente se transformaban en discusiones y que, por mas que lo intentara, ella no daria su brazo a torcer argumentando que "no abandonaría su sueño".

Maldecia el dia en que ella comenzó a modelar. Shion, su Shion, su amor de secundaria ya no era la misma de antes. Algo debia cambiar si queria hacer las cosas bien... pero ese cambio llego y se hizo notar de la manera menos grata.

"¡Tu no lo entiendes pero este es mi sueño y no habrá nada que me haga renunciar a el! Ademas... no esta mal desear una vida mejor, llena de lujos y glamour, vida que se que no conseguiré aquí quedándome atascada a tu lado... Ya he tomado una decisión. Perdón Naruto"

Nunca olvidaría aquel discurso.

Posterior a eso sucedió lo típico: el alterado como estaba, comenzó a gritar y discutir en un vano intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión, cosa que nunca paso. Por mas que pidiera, implorara o llorara nunca paso. Ella estaba decidida a marcharse a cumplir con su sueño.

Sin tener opcion, lo acepto, acepto el hecho de terminar con su novia de toda la vida; no obstante la custodia de sus hijas era asunto aparte.

Pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella queria la custodia de las niñas, comenzo a realizar las gestiones correspondientes para conseguir su custodia. Pero la ola siempre lo azotaba cuando él estaba mas desprevenido.

«Oh Shion, tu si que eres una caja de sorpresas»

Al tocar el tema de la custodia de las niñas, ella no se inmuto al respecto, simplemente dijo un "esta bien" cuando él le dio la noticia de que se quedaría con la custodia de las niñas, cosa que al contrario de relajarlo, lo enfureció aun mas. ¡¿Pero que tipo de mujer despreocupada e insensible había escogido como madre de sus hijas?! Estaba sorprendido ante la frialdad de esa mujer, por lo que dejandolo como unico responsable de las infantes, se le es otorgada la custodia dejandole como advertencia que si demostraba ser un padre incompetente para las pequeñas, la custodia pasaria a manos de la madre, a pesar de que a ella no le interesaba tenerla o no.

Pensaba que todo iba a estar bien a partir de ese momento. Pensaba que el tener a sus pequeñas cerca para protegerlas, amarlas y darle la feliz familia que él tuvo en sus niñez, bastaría... pero cuan equivocado estaba.

Nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que opinaban sus hijas, solo vio lo mejor para ellas y nada mas.

Ver a Hanna mirar por la ventana esperando a que ella regresara era desgarrador. Intercambiar miradas culpables y angustiosas con su madre, cada vez que Naruko preguntaba por su mami, no lo hacía sentirse mejor, y el sentir en aquellas noches frías y largas, como los pequeños cuerpos de sus hijas convulsionaban de llanto y gritillos, le partían el alma, haciendo que una vaga lagrima acompañara su desgracia mientras con palabras de amor y un fuerte abrazo intentaba apaciguar el dolor de las pequeñas.

Quiso explicarles, montones de veces quiso hacerlo al saber que las vagas explicaciones y evasiones ya no eran suficiente, pero ¿como hacerlo? ¿como explicarles a tus hijas de seis y tres años que su madre no estaba con ellas porque decidió poner primero su carrera? ¡¿como explicar que su madre las visitaba en sus respectivos cumpleaños, navidad, y algunas semanas durante las vacaciones -si su carrera lo permitia-, solo para irse nuevamente?! Simplemente no se podia decir algo asi sin romper corazones en el intento. Solo se obtuvo de dar explicaciones tajantes como "su madre ya no las quiere". ¡No, eso nunca! Solo con ruegos y tiempo espero a que ambas se acostumbraran y que dejesen las cosas como estaban. Esa habia sido la esperanza a la que consiguio aferrarse durante esos cuatro años. Amor no les faltaría después de todo, una figura maternal tampoco. Sabia que su propia madre y abuela para ellas podría suplir ese espacio al menos momentáneamente.

Un sordo sonido de una carpeta cayendo fuertemente en el escritorio, hizo que se sobresaltase y que volviera al presente.

—Impresionante desempeño señor Namikase —dijo el hombre de bigote—. Veo que tiene mucha experiencia ademas de muy buenas referencias en cuanto a la construcción de interiores se refiere.

—Gracias señor.

—Muy bien. Sin mas que decir, le doy la bienvenida. Esta usted asociado—dijo colocando un timbre sobre los documentos—. Venga mañana y tendrá sus primeros trabajos, ¿entendido?

—Si —dijo el rubio algo sorprendido—. Muchas gracias señor.

—No hay de que. Lo que sea por Uchiha-san.

Naruto no supo que decir, por lo que solo le sonrió dando un asentimiento como despedida. Nunca se imagino que las cosas fuesen así de rápidas y fáciles cuando se tenia a un contacto de influencia.

Con una nueva y genuina sonrisa en el rostro despejando los turbulentos pensamientos de antes, se dirige a la calle pensando en todo lo bueno que estaba por venir, tanto a él como a su familia.

«Esperen a que se enteren las niñas»

**.**

**.**

La escasa pero fría brisa costera de aquella mañana llegaba hasta su torso desnudo, haciendo que se encogiera sobre si mismo. Perezosamente gira a su costado derecho en busca del tan reconfortante calor humano para esos momentos. Sin embargo, y con sus sentidos aun adormilados, de un solo impulso despabila al sentir nada mas que las tibias sabanas bajo su palma. Obligándose a incorporarse de su cómodo y acogedor sitio, comenzó a examinar la habitación de lado a lado, obviando las prendas tendidas por doquier, posando su mirada en una peli azul que ya vestida comenzaba a ordenar sus pertenencias.

Sin emitir palabra alguna, ve como esta se percata de su mirada interrogante, acercándose en el acto a él.

—Que bueno que ya despertaste Sasori-kun —dijo con una sonrisa—. En una hora sale nuestro vuelo de vuelta a Tokio. Toma un baño y luego vienes a desayunar conmigo a la terraza —sin esperar respuesta de parte de él, une sus labios en un fugaz beso—. No tardes ¿si?

Y sin esperar gesto o palabra de parte del pelirrojo, Hinata se marcha de la habitación para continuar ordenando sus pertenencias. Sasori desganadamente se levanta de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha, sintiendo como todo perdia y carecia de significado en esos momentos.

«Si el cuerpo esta satisfecho, ya no importa el cortejo»

**.**

**.**

_Hola hola :D lamento la demora al subir el capitulo, lo tenia escrito y todo eso, pero cada vez que lo leia para pulirlo, nuevas ideas surguian por lo que nunca estaba completo, ¡Pero ahora si que si! _

_Se que no es mucho pero de aquí en adelante se comienza a colocar interesante ;) jejeje _

_Bueno, agradesco a __FanFicMatica__y a __MaiVegeta__ (buen nickname, por cierto xD) por dar__ favorito a la historia :) se agradece la preferencia (?) xD _

_Bueno dejo de dar la lata._

_Pasen un lindo año nuevo, sin coma etiloco eso si xD yo procurare no pasarme de mi limite :$ _

_Cuidatense, chaito! _

_**Reviews: **_

_**FanficMatica: **Hola hola tu :D ahora es mi turno de responder tu review c: muchas gracias por las sugerencias. La verdad se nota como cambia la lectura con los guiones largos, se ve mas lindo sin duda xD aun me falta practica -ya que me sigo considerando una novata en esto- pero espero seguir mejorando porque tengo historia que escribir para rato ;) Bye, cuidate! _

_**Son Of Time: **Hola! Y si, la historia de Hinata es triste, por eso logro forjar el carácter que actualmente posee en la historia. Gracias por el apoyo :) ahora solo faltaria un capitulo mas -por lo que estimo- para que ambos se encuentre ;D. adios cuidate! _

_**Hatake.k: **Hola :D graica spor tus palabras, espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado. En cuanto a tu pregunta, temo que si te digo seria algo asi como spoiler aunque tampoco es tan taaaan primordial... no se, tu dime si quieres que te diga y te envio un PM xD saludos, cuidate c: _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Por que no intentas en otro lado? ―pregunto un hombre de mirada floja y coleta alta.

―Ya di mi palabra en la agencia. No puedo simplemente ignorarlo ´ttebayó. ―decía el rubio en respuesta a su amigo y ex compañero de trabajo.

―Estarías perdido en Tokio. ―se unió a la conversación un hombre de cabello castaño y regordete contextura.

―¿Por qué lo dices, Chouji?

―Te conocemos perfectamente Naruto. Siempre hablas a lo grande ―el rubio comenzaba a fruncir el ceño―. Te vas solo, dejas a las niñas con tu madre y ¿luego que?

―Irte a Tokio no es la solución. ―expuso su amigo Shikamaru.

―No me iré a Tokio en definitiva, solo estaré viajando constantemente ´ttebayó.

―Quédate Naruto... Si te quedas con nosotros ganaremos.

―¿Ganar que? No hay nada... La empresa cerro, ¿como se supone que alimente así a mis hijas?

―Estas soñando.

―No, ustedes están soñando. Yo solo quiero mantener a mi familia, y si en Tokio hay trabajo, pues estoy dispuesto a trabajar allá.

―¿Sabes lo que pasara si vas?

―Pues dímelo tu genio ―contesto ya algo hastiado de sus dos amigos.

―Si te vas solo a Tokio te comerán vivo. ―dijo el regordete hombre con sorna.

―Pues prefiero intentarlo a quedarme sentado sin hacer nada ―ambos hombres lo miraron serios―. Debo irme de aquí. Adiós.―y sin mas se retiro de aquel bar en donde se había reunido con sus dos amigos y ex compañeros, que no habían hecho mas que tirarlo hacia abajo y acabar con su animo.

Y el que quería contarles las buenas noticias de su nuevo trabajo en esa agencia.

«Maldición»

El sol apenas estaba saliendo en el horizonte, y acompañado de su padre y una taza de café con algo de licor para calentar el cuerpo aquella mañana fría que la playa y la brisa marina le ofrecía, el rubio se permitió divagar y pensar en el pasado.

Las dudas y las ultimas palabras que sus amigos le dedicaron horas antes hacían resonancia en su mente. «¿estaré tomando la decisión correcta?, ¿las niñas me odiaran por viajar y dejarlas con mis padres hasta que regrese?» eran las preguntas que mas preocupado lo tenían, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Solo quedaba ver el pasado sobre su hombro y desear seguir adelante sin su peso.

―¿Como hubiese sabido de la reubicacion de fabricas y todas esas pendejadas? ―dijo con voz pastosa mostrándose hastiado.

―No podrías. ―dijo su padre acompañando a su hijo en sus cavilaciones.

―¿Recuerdas cuando mamá, tu y yo llegamos aquí?

―Como podría olvidarlo. ―el rubio mayor rio un poco.

―Fue cuando tenia 17 años... al mismo tiempo que abrieron la factoría de Sifranor. Era tan enorme y moderna que pensé que era estable, construyendo cosas que la gente necesitaba... solo por eso entre a trabajar ahí. ¿Quien iba a pensar que iba a cerrar tan pronto?... llevándome a buscar trabajo en otra ciudad...

Minato sentía que las palabras dichas por su hijo no eran dichas al azar. Transmitía su pesar en ellas. No le gustaba del todo la idea de dejar a sus hijas y estar lejos de ellas, viajando constantemente al rededor de dos horas para llegar a su trabajo y de vuelta regresar agotado.

No quedaba mas que alentarlo como siempre había hecho.

―Lo harás bien Naruto.

―Lo se... ¡Yo puedo con esto ´ttebayó! ―dijo con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas—Ya debo irme, despídete de las niñas por mi.

**.**

**.**

―Listo.

―Muchas gracias joven.

―Descuide, es mi trabajo ―decía el rubio a la vez que cerraba el lavado―. Bien señora Sarutobi, si vuelve a tener problemas con su lavado, no dude en llamar a la agencia.

―Eso haré, gracias nuevamente.

Sin mas palabra que mediar, el rubio hombre se marcho de ese lujoso apartamento. Llegando al ascensor, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña y bien disimulada risa al recordar lo dicho por su mejor amigo azabache: "No sabes la cantidad de mujeres ricas que desean cambiar su apartamento solo por capricho. He ahí donde esta el dinero para ti". Cuanta razón tenia.

Hace ya alrededor de dos semanas había comenzado con su nuevo trabajo en la agencia constructora, teniendo una nueva rutina a seguir en el proceso. Levantaba a las niñas para llevarlas al colegio, les preparaba el desayuno y las dejaba a cargo de su madre, listas para ser llevadas a la escuela, mientras él salia a tomar el tren que lo llevaría directo a Tokio.

Llegando a la gran ciudad, se dirigía a la presunta agencia en el centro de la misma, y una vez saludado a Juli, la recepcionista general, se le eran entregados los nuevos trabajos a realizar, tanto por el día como por el resto del mes.

Se pasaba el día visitando, cotizando y realizando los trabajos en las distintas partes en donde era llamado: casas, colegios, restaurantes, etc. Los trabajos eran bastante varios en verdad. Algunos requerían bastantes días para poder terminarlos, ya que se necesitaba cotizar los materiales de los que estaba hecho el lugar y los que utilizaría, medir la casa, tener los planos para por fin colocar manos a la obra. Mientras que otros trabajos solo requerían ir, apretar alguna tuerca y listo, trabajo terminado; algo tan simple que cualquier hombre con una llave de tuercas podría hacer. Pero bueno, muchas veces se le daba el caso de atender a mujeres ricas o a hombres demasiado ocupados con verse bien que ni siquiera tenían las herramientas básicas que cualquiera debía tener en casa. Hmp engreídos.

Pero bien no podía amargarse la tarde con esos pensamientos, después de todo había terminado rápido con su trabajo como para tener el resto de la tarde libre. Sin embargo, y apenas se vio jugando con sus niñas al llegar a casa, el timbre de su móvil le indicaba lo contrario.

—¿Diga?

—¡Naruto, eres mi ultima esperanza! —dijo el hombre al otro lado de la linea, sonando desesperado.

—¿Iruka? —respondió extrañado el rubio ante la presurosa voz de su mentor.

—¿Terminaste con tu trabajo?

—Si, hace apenas...

—¡Genial! —dijo Iruka interrumpiendo la explicación del rubio, mostrándose claramente emocionado—. Te necesito aquí enseguida.

—¿Aquí... Y donde se supone que estas?

—¡Tu solo toma un taxi y ven aquí enseguida! —dijo demandante—. Te mandare un mensaje con la dirección.

Y sin decir mas palabras u otorgar una mejor explicación, la llamada se dio por terminada. El oji azul al ver lo demandante y urgente de las palabras de su compañero, solo pudo resoplar frustrado.

«Y yo que quería irme temprano a casa»

Saliendo del edificio hizo lo indicado por su superior y en menos de dos minutos un mensaje le indicaba la dirección, teniendo como ultimas palabras "ven si es que puedes". Arrugo el entre cejo al leer eso. ¿Acaso tenia opción? Iruka era uno de los mejores contratistas que ya hace bastante tiempo ejercía en la agencia. En un principio había comenzado como él: haciendo pedidos de casa en casa, pero con los años fue ascendiendo terminando en el puesto de coordinador de los contratistas de su zona. Con tan solo unas semanas trabajando allí, ya conocía su historia y ya se trataban con total confianza y criadera, tanta que él era uno de los pocos a los cuales Iruka podia pedirle -o exigirles- favores como aquel.

Bajándose del taxi y sin percatarse en todo el camino de hacia donde se dirigían, Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse "¿que hago aquí?" Una vez vio el imponente edificio alzándose a lo alto. Un complejo de varios pisos, a lo menos treinta, con unas lujosas y doradas puertas giratorias al estilo neoyorkino estaba frente a él. Un edificio ubicado en la parte "alta" de la ciudad, no podía esperar menos.

Ingresando vio a Iruka esperándolo a los pies del ascensor, listo para subir. Ingresando a este, demando conocer las explicaciones correspondientes de la situación.

—¿Me dirás de una vez que ocurre ´ttebayó? —pregunto ansioso. La actitud nada propia de Iruka tenia al rubio mas que extrañado y curioso.

El aludido soltó un suspiro, dispuesto a hablar. —Escúchame bien Naruto —El rubio se mantuvo atento—. El cliente al que vamos a ver es algo exigente y quisquilloso... y temo que tu eres mi ultima esperanza—dijo sonando cansado.

—¿Eh? Ultima esperanza... ¿que quiere decir con eso ´ttebayó? —dijo nervioso. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser la "ultima esperanza" de nada.

—Digo que si no resulta contigo, temo que contratara a otra agencia que sepa hacer el trabajo.

Ante la afirmación, el oji azul no supo que responder. ¿Acaso tan terrible era aquel cliente?Deteniendo el ascensor en el piso indicado, el hombre de coleta se vuelve hacia su subordinado.

—Bien Naruto, buena suerte —y lo empuja fuera del ascensor.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Oye espera!... ¡¿Acaso me dejaras solo en esto?! —decía el hombre mas que nervioso.

—Así es. Cuento contigo Naruto... ¡Ah por cierto! No olvides la primera lección.

—¿Que, sonreír mucho? —contesto fastidiado.

—Claro que no, sonreír es poco profesional. Solo habla lo menos posible... hazle sentir al cliente que estas a su disposición, pero sin que se llegue a malinterpretar— el rubio con su actitud dejaba mostrar que no le importaba nada de eso—. Buena suerte —dijo otorgándole una sonrisa malvada al momento que el ascensor cerraba sus puertas.

Ya sin escapatoria alguna, el hombre nervioso ante el adelanto que le dio su superior, se acerco llamando a la puerta y rogando que se demorasen en atender su llamado. Pero como era de esperarse, sus ruegos nunca eran escuchados, ya que solo se tomaron tres segundos en abrir la puerta.

—¿Si?

—Hola, soy Usumaki Naruto, el nuevo contratista ´ttebayo.

—Ah el contratista, pase por favor — dijo la morena mujer apartándose para dejarlo pasar. A juzgar por su aspecto, fácilmente se podría decir que rodeaba los cincuenta años de edad, ademas de ser la ama de llaves de esa casa. —Espere aquí. Enseguida vendrá la señora.

El asintió. Viendo a la baja mujer irse, Naruto se fijo con mas detenimiento en aquel lugar, intentando no sentir mucha envidia en el intento.

El lugar era amplio, pulcro, limpio -supuso que todo gracias a la mucama- ademas de inmenso. Acercándose a uno de los ventanales que dejaba ver toda la ciudad a sus pies, se perdió admirando aquel paisaje, tanto que no sintió cuando una ligera pero firme voz lo llamaba.

—Buenos días —pronuncio la voz femenina.

—Buenas di... —pero las palabras le fallaron.

Sabia de ante mano, gracias a las poco profundas conversaciones que mantenía con el resto de los contratistas, que lo que pensaba en esos precisos momentos era uno de los cumplidos mas repetidos que alguna vez se hayan inventado para alagar a las mujeres. Sin embargo no encontraba otras palabras que describieran a la mujer frente a él.

«Un ángel caído del cielo» Piernas largas y torneadas, cintura definida, buen busto, piel blanca como la loza, cabello oscuro hasta casi su cintura luciendo un sencillo vestido azul hasta poco mas arriba de sus rodillas. Toda esa suma de atributos daban por resultado el cuerpo de una diosa, contrastando a la perfección con aquella carita angelical exaltada por esos hermosos ojos color perla-lila.

Naruto con toda su fuerza de voluntad -sacado quien sabe de donde- evito preguntarle si ella era un ángel caído del cielo, no porque no se atrevía, sino mas bien porque ese alago en particular, era uno de los mas clichés de todos.

—Hola —dijo al fin, sonriendo y estirando su mano en saludo, evitando mostrar todo lo nervioso que estaba.

Hinata sonrió coqueta correspondiendo el saludo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a causar esas impresiones en los hombres, pero aun así el rubio frente a ella no le era indiferente. Manos y brazos fuertes, ancha espalda ataviado con una camisa cuadrille roja con algo de azul, sudadera blanca debajo de esta y unos jeans para terminar. Rubio, piel bronceada, atractivos ojos azules y cautivadora sonrisa.

«Si, es atractivo» pensó dando su aprobación. Pero bueno, nada pasaría mas allá de eso, después de todo él era solo el contratista y ella ya tenia a su atractivo y sexy novio pelirrojo.

—¿Usumaki-san, no es así?

—Si, el nuevo contratista.

—Hyuuga Hinata, sigame por favor —dijo desasiendo el saludo y guiándolo por la casa—. Le daré un resumen, necesito unos cambios en este lugar. Rechace a dos personas antes ya que no cumplían mis expectativas.

—¿Que expectativas? —pregunto algo inseguro.

—Visión, Usumaki-san. Solo quiero empleados competentes y eficaces —dijo tajante la mujer sin voltear a verle, segura que el hombre le estaría siguiendo el paso. Se detiene una de las puertas abriéndola al momento que explicaba—Esta habitación es demasiado grande, por lo que necesitare que sea dividida en dos: una correspondiente a un cuarto de dormir y la otra una oficina —cierra la puerta, dirigiéndose a la del frente—este es el estudio. Es muy pequeño por lo que sera ocupado como bodega—cierra la puerta, volviendo a la sala de estar—y por ultimo esta el balcón siendo, y como podrá ver, todo un desastre... bien eso es todo. Espero que al llegar vea cambios aquí —dijo tomando su bolso dispuesta a irse.

«Un momento... ¿cambios dijo?»

—Espere, señorita Hyuuga —dijo logrando alcanzarla de una gran zancada. La aludida giro a verle—. Creo que los cambios no podrán ser inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno vera... antes que nada debo tomar las medidas, ver de que esta hecho el departamento ¡ademas de consultar a la constructora del edificio si permite hacer modificaciones en la infraestructura ´ttebayó!

—Eso no es problema, el piso es completamente mio —comento orgullosa.

—Eh... bueno, pero de todas maneras falta cotizar los materiales y tener los planos para la construcción—La oji perla se le quedo mirando como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo—. Ademas hay que vaciar las habitaciones antes de comenzar a trabajar —argumento, sabiendo que esa lógica era casi irrefutable.

—Usumaki-san —llamo la peli azul acercándose lo suficiente para lograr tomar posesión de su hombro—. ¿para que cree que le pago? —le guiño un ojo sonriente, dándose media vuelta para tomar nuevamente su bolso. Él solo quedo sorprendido y algo mas alterado que antes.

—Tome sus medidas o lo que sea que tenga que hacer por hoy, ya mañana veremos el resto... ¿mañana a las 9 am, le parece?

—Si, claro.

—Genial. Ya debo irme asi que mañana nos veremos. —sin mas la bella mujer se fue.

**.**

**.**

—¡Rápido niñas, papá ya esta aquí ´ttebane! —decía la pelirroja mujer viendo como su hijo regresaba a casa temprano.

—¡Papi! —gritaron las pequeñas abalanzándose sobre su padre.

—¡Mis niñas, como las extrañe ´ttebayó! —dijo abrazándolas a ambas con sus fuertes brazos y besando sus cabecitas rubia y pelirroja correspondientemente—Vamos, vayamos adentro niñas, tengo fotos que mostrarles. —dijo guiando a sus dos pequeñas adentro de la casa.

Prendiendo su computador portátil, todos los integrantes de la familia se acercaron formando un circulo para apreciar mejor el lugar de trabajo del rubio Usumaki.

—Woow, que hermoso papá —dijo la rubia.

—Si, que suerte tienes —dijo la mayor la ver el gran departamento que la pantalla del portátil dejaba apreciar. Mientras el aludido, algo distraído de las fotos, conversaba con su padre.

—¿Alguna noticia de Sifranor?

—Siguen en huelga —dijo apenado Minato—. No creo que vaya muy bien, aun esperan obtener...

—¿Sus beneficios? —completo su hijo. El rubio mayor asintió.

Tal como esperaba: cero respuesta de parte de los dueños de la empresa al momento de pagar sus indemnizaciones. Suspiro, no esperaba mas a decir verdad.

Volviendo su atención a las pequeñas que veían atentas e ilusionadas el trabajo de su padre, decidió unirse a ellas.

—Miren, esa es la sala de estar, y si se fijan mas al fondo esta el balcón en donde estoy trabajando, ¿no es grande?—las expresiones de asombro de sus hijas no se hicieron esperar.

**.**

**.**

Medidas, planos y materiales a utilizar. Teniendo todo eso listo, el trabajo en si no se hizo tan pesado como él creía. Lo que si resultaba ser agobiante era la convivencia con "la señorita perfección", nombre dado a su jefa. ¡Ah! y eso que solo llevaba una semana trabajando allí.

Al llegar a la mañana siguiente de su primer encuentro, lo primero que hizo -a cambio de comerse su orgullo, claro- fue despejar su área de trabajo, desmantelando la bodega, la oficina y el balcón, tal y como dijo la Hyuuga que hiciera.

Las cosas del balcón fueron repartidas por toda la casa, desde la habitación principal hasta llevar las muertas plantas a la cocina a ver si con algo del liquido vital lograban revivir; las cosas de la bodega fueron llevadas a la pequeña habitación de huéspedes y las maquinas de ejercicio a la habitación principal. Sin embargo la oficina, era el gran problema y origen de la mala convivencia. La señorita perfección no la quería en la pieza, ya que creía en el feng shui y esas cosas de las energías, y argumentaba que seria malo tener cosas de su trabajo en la habitación que se suponía era su área de relajo personal. «Si, como no». En una de las otras habitaciones simplemente no se podía por el hecho de que estaría trabajando en ellas, por lo que la única opción que quedaba era instalar su oficina en la sala de estar, mismo lugar donde se acumulaba todo el ruido de la bodega y del balcón en el cual trabajaba.

Al estar cerca del ventanal, alegando que así tendría mas claridad mental con la imagen de la ciudad de fondo, estaba frente al balcón en el que estaba trabajando y próxima, al mismo tiempo, a la gran habitación que debía dividir en dos. La consecuencia inmediata: la convivencia, el ruido y el estrés se hacían mas que evidentes en ese estrecho espacio en el que ambos debían convivir casi a diario.

Él hacia su trabajo, cortando los materiales con la cierra eléctrica, martillando otros y levantando polvo por doquier, mientras que Hinata intentaba trabajar desde su computadora, cotizando empresas, viendo el alza del dólar y cosas por el estilo, pero entre todo ese ruido le era imposible trabajar. Él ya estaba acostumbrado al ruido, desde su bulliciosa madre en la niñez, sus alborotadoras hijas ahora que estaba mayor, sumando que su ambiente laboral se desenvolvía entre martillazos y demases herramientas eléctricas.

Los reclamos de la Hyuuga no se hacían esperar y llegaban cada vez con mas regularidad. Recordaba una vez que, sin darse cuenta que ella había llegado a casa, estaba escuchando una estación de radio local a todo volumen y cantando a todo pulmón. Lo estaba pasando realmente bien... hasta que llego la peli negra ante su presencia, hecha una verdadera furia gritando "¡Naruto!", para posteriormente y sin preguntarle nada, apagar la radio y marcharse alegando cosas del respeto, lo inaudito que era no poder tener silencio en su propia casa, entre otras cosas. El rubio solo rio por lo bajo pidiendo disculpas.

Ese día había descubierto la nueva forma que Hinata Hyuuga tenia para llamarlo. Ahora se le sumaba a la lista el solo "Naruto" cuando estaba enojada o quería ser directa, justo después de "Naruto-san" cuando lo trataba normal y antes del "Usumaki-san" cuando deseaba marcar la jerarquía jefa/empleado. Esta ultima denominación era la que menos le gustaba.

El segundo desacuerdo que habían tenido fue cuando, sin percatarse de todas las instalaciones eléctricas que tenia ese ya saturado alargador, instala una nueva herramienta, consiguiendo con eso un apagón generalizado. Fue tanta la furia de la Hyuuga, que él tuvo que correr por su vida temiendo que la loca mujer le lanzara algo al ver desperdiciado todo el trabajo de una tarde con el apagón repentino de su monstruosa computadora.

Desde ese día la oji perla trabajaba en su portátil, a no ser que debía comprar acciones, ya que si ese era el caso, volvía a la monstruosa computadora con mínimo cuatro pantallas, dejando al rubio advertido de no cometer ninguna estupidez.

Y para finalizar, el ultimo desacuerdo había tenido lugar el día de ayer, cuando debía pedir el maldito y necesario dinero para comprar mas materiales para su obra.

―_Disculpe Hinata...―llamo frente a ella, pero esta solo le hizo un gesto con la mano de silencio, al estar hablando por teléfono. _

―_Siempre me dices lo mismo a ultimo minuto... ―decía ella al hombre al otro lado de la linea._

―_Necesito mas materiales... ¿voy yo por ellos o...?―pero ella seguía ignorándolo olímpicamente. _

―_¡¿Donde se supone que conseguiré de eso en un mes?! ―decía algo frustrada._

_En eso llega Rosali, la ama de llaves, quien solo estira su mano e inmediatamente se le es entregado un cheque, quien sabe con cuantos ceros en el, para que esta hiciera las compras o algo por el estilo. Feliz con el dinero en mano, la mujer mayor se fue sonriendole victoriosa. _

_«¡¿Pero que carajo!?» solo pudo pensar. Él llevaba ahí parado al menos cinco minutos intentando conseguir el dinero , y la mucama con solo un gesto recibe lo que ha venido a buscar. No es que sintiera envidia, celos o que odiara a esa mujer, ella era bastante amable de verdad, siempre sirviendole jugo o algo de comida cuando se pasaba de la hora, pero en ese instante, ¡como la odiaba!_

_Bufo cruzándose de brazos y golpeando con su pie constantemente el suelo. La peli negra rápidamente lo miro, notando en su rostro la impaciencia que le causaba que hiciera ese constante y molesto ruido. El rubio solo pareció no darse cuenta, aprovechando la situación para estirar nuevamente su mano. _

_Cerro los ojos por unos momentos intentando controlar la situación que tenia en manos. Un loco gritándole por teléfono y un impaciente golpeando el suelo con el pie. ¡que Kami le diera paciencia! _

_Tomando un lápiz cualquiera rápidamente coloca un par de ceros en el cheque, lo firma burdamente y arranca el papel sin delicadeza para estamparlo en la palma de la mano del rubio con una fuerza tal que demostraba su estado. _

_Sonriendo victorioso y dando un falso "gracias Hyuuga-san" el rubio sale de la estancia, dejandola mas que molesta e irritada._

De tan solo recordar esos incidentes soltaba una risa. Le encantaba hacer enojar a la "señorita perfección", a pesar de que ella en esos momentos fuese su jefa.

El sonar del timbre lo saco de su ensoñación, colocando atención a quien llamaba a la puerta.

―¡Sasori-kun! ―escucho como la oji perla gritaba de la emoción, abrazando al recién llegado.

«Sasori-kun?» pensó el rubio, colocando especial interés en la interacción que se daba entre el pelirrojo y la Hyuuga, sintiendo a la vez una repentina desconfianza hacia el recién llegado.

**.**

**.**

_He aquí el cuarto capitulo de la historia y el encuentro entre ambos protagonistas. Espero haya sido de su agrado las reacciones y la interacción que se ha dado entre ellos hasta el momento. Prometo que desde aquí comienza a colocarse mejor ;) (aunque sea yo misma quien lo diga xD) _

_bueno agradezco que colocaran la historia como sus favoritos y que dejen sus review, se aprecia eso de veras! _

_Bueno... creo que no tengo mas que decir, solo agradecer por leer esta historia y ser al mismo tiempo pacientes con los tiempos de publicación y las personalidades algo Ooc de los personajes. _

_Sin mas me despido. Tengan unas buenas vacaciones :D adiós, cuidense! _

_**Reviews**_

_**MaiVegeta: **Hola :D y gracias por tus palabras, siempre e creído que Naruto seria un buen padre a pesar de los problemas que tenga que enfrentar como tal (?). Así me gusta! Que se odie a Shion en este fic jajaja xD no broma, no la odio de verdad, es solo que necesitaba a la antagonista... aunque pensandolo bien, tambien pudo haber sido Sakura :o... bueno en fin, ya no lo hice xD. Y si, se que a muchos no les parece esa personalidad de Hinata, confieso que a mi no me convencía mucho en un principio escribirla asi, pero ya que! Las personas cambian según su ambiente y vivencias (?) espero el primer encuentro te haya gustado :) cuidate, saludos y ten un buen año! _

_**FanFicMatica: **__hola! Lamento la tardanza anterior :x pero ya estoy de vuelta! Gracias por tus palabras! Es bueno tener una amiga escritora que pueda brindar su opinión sobre la historia y esas cosas :3 de veras gracias, ademas estoy de acuerdo contigo, cada vez una misma se vuelve mas estricta con la narración y cosas por el estilo, por eso mismo no había publicado el capitulo antes, siempre se podía pulir mas xD. Nos leemos amiga, cuidate, un beso! _

_**La Joker: **__hola :D y pues si la terminare -algún día- xD me alegra que te guste y pues si... hinata es algo mara.. pero créeme que si cambiara (espero que eso no haya sido spoiler :S) Saludos, cuidate!_

_**Le Sofia: **__Hola, me alegra saber que te gusto el fic ademas de la trama de los negocios y la bolsa de valores que tiene :3 es buenos saber que el papel de malvada le queda como anillo al dedo a Shion xD y en cuanto a las hijas, pues si, son la directa consecuencia de los actos de sus padres, pero con ellas no hay mayor complicaciones, creeme ;) ademas no les creare traumas en esta historia (lo digo porque estudio psicologia y no quiero agregarle ninguno a las pequeñas xD jajaja broma) El hijo de hinata te informo que tardara algo mas en aparecer, tal vez en el siguiente capitulo o depsues de ese, aun no estoy muy segura, pero si aparecera! ;D cuidate y feliz años para ti tambien :) PD: también estoy al tanto de tu historia xD, nos leemos._


End file.
